The Bluest Moon
by iloveromance
Summary: When his heart is shattered by his uncaring wife, News of a rare blue moon in Seattle gives a heartbroken Niles the courage to tell Daphne how he feels about her.
1. Chapter 1

Niles sipped his signature drink (the latte with the faintest hint of cinnamon) and sighed. He knew it was absurd, feeling this way, but he just couldn't help it.

In the wee hours of the morning he'd bolted upright in his king sized bed; his heart racing from the worst nightmare of his life.

After what seemed like an eternity, Niles had finally found the courage to confess his love to his angel, Daphne Moon in the hopes that she would return his affections. To his horror, Maris appeared in a foggy haze and proceeded to say the most horrible things about Niles and his intentions. As he feared Daphne stared at him in disbelief, before breaking down into sobs.

No matter how much he tried to make amends, she simply wouldn't hear it, and no words of kindness could undo the ghastly things that Maris had put into his angel's head. In one terrifying moment, Maris had succeeded in taking away the one shred of hope that Niles had left.

And seconds later, he'd awoken with a start; his silk pajama shirt drenched in sweat. His trembling hands went through his hair and he swallowed hard, not sure if he was awake or still trapped in the nightmare.

He may have even cried. He couldn't really remember, but Lord knows he wanted to. It would have been so easy to sit in the comfort of his room and release all the pain and humiliation he'd felt.

He should have known better than to attempt slumber after yet another fight with Maris. Hadn't he learned that fights like theirs only led to calamity?

Even now he shuddered, thinking of the hurtful things she'd said, accusing him of being disrespectful. Funny that he hadn't seen it that way. Apparently canceling an important psychologist conference to please his wife wasn't good enough. In fact, Maris had practically insisted that he give up his practice! And that's where the battle began.

Angry, hurtful words hurled from one direction to another; several going straight for his heart. His attempts to make amends were largely ignored, except for one final comment.

She no longer loved him, nor did she want anything to do with him. And then the worst blow of all... she'd ordered him out of the house. It was only with a magnitude of pleading that she let him stay... just for the night.

So that morning, although humiliated beyond belief, he packed his bags and left the monstrosity of a mansion. It was only when he reached his car that he realized he had nowhere to go.

He couldn't go to Frasier's, although he was sure he'd be welcomed with open arms. But Daphne was there. She was always commenting on how lucky his wife was to have him; how he was always there for her... words that warmed his heart. But what would she think of him if she knew that he'd managed to get kicked out of his own home?

So, since Frasier's was out of the question, he was forced to spend his nights in a moderate hotel. Sure, he could have picked the Four Seasons but he was a fixture there. He simply couldn't show his face without launching into a lengthy explanation and he compromised by checking into a hotel where rooms cost little more than a modest bottle of champagne-under an assumed name.

As he handed the cash to the friendly front desk receptionist he felt as though he were an escaped criminal who was trying desperately not to be discovered.

But he couldn't let his secret be known. So he continued to go to work daily and had his calls forwarded to his cell phone. But it was lying to his family (and ultimately to Daphne) that hurt him most of all.


	2. Chapter 2

Now he sat drinking his latte, trying to appear nonchalant. When the baristas regarded him the same way they had in the past, he realized that he'd just given the greatest performance of his life.

He checked his watch and was surprised to find that it was nearly ten-thirty. Frasier should be arriving any minute, providing him yet another opportunity to prefect his performance.

Only this time would be the greatest challenge of all.

He was so deep in thought that he barely noticed the goddess that entered the front door of Café Nervosa. But then her perfume floated around him, sending his senses reeling.

"Daphne..."  
"Hello, Dr. Crane."  
"W-what are you doing here? I-I mean... I know you come here quite frequently but you don't seem to be here for a shopping trip."

She smiled nervously. "Actually I came to see you."

Niles couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You did?"

"Yes. You see, your brother was called away. Frederick was in an accident and-."

Suddenly Niles forgot all about his depressive state. "Dear God, is he all right? What happened?"

She touched his arm, causing him to shiver. "He'll be fine, Dr. Crane. It's just a broken arm. But according to your brother, Frederick was pretty shaken up and wanted his dad. So I just wanted to tell you that your brother took the first flight to Boston."  
Niles covered his eyes with his hand. "Dear God, this is my fault. I'm... a terrible person."

He felt Daphne's embrace almost instantly. "Don't say that, Dr. Crane! You're wonderful! I've never seen an uncle who loves his nephew more. I wish my Uncle Jackie loved me as much."

He smiled at the compliment but his smile faded when he saw the sadness in her eyes. "Well, anyway I just wanted to let you know so that you wouldn't worry. I was going to call but I was already in the neighborhood and... Oh dear... I should probably get some beans for your brother while I'm here. I'll see you later, Dr. Crane."

As he watched her pay for the coffee and rush out of the café, he couldn't help but wonder if something was bothering her. He'd never seen her quite this upset before. But she hid it well.

The thought that they finally had something in common should have made him happier than he ever dreamed. Instead it only added to his heartbreak. For he knew he could never have the woman he longed for above all others.


	3. Chapter 3

When she was gone, he was amazed that he could still smell her perfume in the air. It was a scent that he knew by heart. For one whiff and he pictured her standing before him. With her silky auburn hair, warm brown eyes and stunning complexion she was an absolute angel.

And the fact that she had no idea of his love for her pained him deeply.

As if by fate he glanced across the café, his eyes landing on a newspaper carefully laid on top of a corner wooden table. Normally he found the local news trivial and merely something to pass the time.

But something made him cross the room and pick up the paper. His eyes widened as he stared at the picture on the front page. It was a large photo of a huge light blue moon; most likely shot with the most sophisticated camera known to man. But it was the words that lay underneath the picture that caught his attention.

_Rare Blue Moon in Seattle Tomorrow Night. The Next One will not occur for Three Years..._

And then he had a revelation. This blue moon phenomenon... it was like a gift from God...

A sign telling him to do the one thing he'd been putting off for years. He would tell Daphne that he loved her...

He was taking a huge risk, setting himself up for what would surely be a painful rejection...

But it had to be done.

He was tired of being alone and perhaps if he just persuaded her, to tell her that the things Maris said were simply untrue and that he would love Daphne unconditionally until the day he died.

It had to work...

The newspaper still in his hand, he emptied the rest of his latte and ran out of the café.

Suddenly he couldn't wait to see his angel and tell her what was in his heart.


	4. Chapter 4

He was breathless by the time his car came to a screeching halt in the Elliot Bay Towers parking garage. Suddenly he was grateful that his brother was out of state and not here to tell him that he was making the biggest mistake of his life.

"My only mistake was not telling her sooner. I've lived with Maris for so long, living a life of hell that I could have gotten out of so many times. Well no more!" He shouted, his voice echoing against the concrete walls.

As he reached the elevator and pushed the button for the nineteenth floor, he was dismayed when he realized he should have brought flowers. What kind of man was he, forgetting flowers for the woman he adored so deeply?

Surprisingly the thought made him smile and he vowed that once he won her heart, he'd give her flowers till the end of time.

The elevator doors opened and his breath caught in his throat when he found himself staring at Frasier's front door. He forced himself to step into the hallway, and then knocked, completely aware of his trembling fingers.

And suddenly the door opened, revealing the most beautiful sight imaginable.


	5. Chapter 5

"Dr. Crane..."

"H-hello Daphne."

"Well this is a lovely surprise. I was feeling a bit lonely with your brother and father gone. I had a date, but..."

Her voice trailed away and he couldn't help notice how she turned her head.

"Is everything all right?"

She nodded brushing away what was most certainly a tear. "Yes, I'm fine. I really shouldn't be reading these romance novels, though. They always make me so emotional. Funny isn't it? Like something out of a romance novel will ever happen to me. I mean... I get lost in these ridiculous books where the man confesses his love and the woman can hardly believe it. It seems so obvious when I read the story, the way he treats her with such kindness and respect, always payin her compliments. But I guess she didn't see what was right there in front of her."

He smiled at her sudden enthusiasm. "Sounds like a wonderful book."

Finally she laughed. "Oh listen to me, going on and on about the silliest things! Come in, Dr. Crane!"

"Thank you, Daphne." He said as he walked into the foyer. "So... You're here alone?"

"I'm afraid so. Your father insisted on going to Duke's to watch the game, so who was I to tell him no?"

He couldn't help but smile. "Oh... Well... I'm sorry to have bothered you. I just came over to-."

"You're worried about Frederick. How could I have forgotten about him?"

"Well, I-."

"I'm so sorry Dr. Crane. Your nephew is just fine. Your brother called and filled me in on the details. Would you like to hear the story of how he broke his arm?"

"Actually, Daphne I-."

"Yes, Dr. Crane?"

"Th-there's something I need to tell you."

She stared at him in alarm. "All right. What is it?"

He swallowed hard and took her hand. "Well, you see..."

"Dr Crane, where's your wedding ring?"

"My-My what?"

"Your ring."

"Oh..." He looked at his hand, unable to believe he'd forgotten taking off his ring.

When he sat down on the sofa, he felt her hand on his shoulder.

"Dr. Crane... Why didn't you tell me before?"

He stared at the floor and shook his head sadly. "It was my fault, Daphne. I should have seen this coming. Maris threw me out of the house last night."

"She did? Well, why didn't you come over? I'm sure your brother would have been more than happy-."

"I disgraced myself, Daphne. I didn't want to burden him."

"Dr. Crane you could never be a burden. How dare Mrs. Crane treat you like that!

What happened, if you don't mind my asking?"

"We got into a fight and I'm afraid I said the wrong things... seems to be a common happening these days."

When he looked into her beautiful eyes, the ones that held more compassion than he could ever imagine, he felt his composure dissolve and to his horror he began to cry.


	6. Chapter 6

"Dr. Crane!"

Embarrassed beyond measure, he grabbed his handkerchief from his pocket and turned away from her, hoping she hadn't seen.

But he knew that she had and the thought humiliated him in tenfold.

"Perhaps I should just go. It's late and-."

Her hand grabbed his and squeezed gently.

"Please stay."

"But Daphne."

Slowly she walked toward him and coaxed him off the sofa. Then, in the tenderest moment he could imagine, she brushed the tears from his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry you're hurting Dr. Crane."

Before he realized what was happening, he was in her arms, her hand rubbing his back in a smooth circular motion.

He allowed himself the pleasure of being held, for Maris would never hold him like this. At the thought of her, he held back a sob, to which Daphne pulled him closer. "It'll be all right. Everything will be all right. You'll see. I know you loved your wife and this isn't me place to say this but maybe it's time to move on. You're such a wonderful man. You're sweet, kind and thoughtful and I know you'll find someone whom you'll love just as much if not more than your wife. And..."

When she paused, he drew back and stared at her. "Is something wrong?"

Suddenly she blushed, surprising him with her shy smile. "Actually, I was going to say that I'm kind of jealous, thinking of the woman."

"W-what woman?"

"T-the woman you're bound to find and fall in love with. I have no doubt that any woman whom you fell in love with would be the luckiest person in the world."

Niles was astonished. It was as though the heavens had parted and the gods had opened a door just for him. For he couldn't imagine a more perfect opportunity than the one he'd just been given.

Swallowing hard, he licked his dry lips and summoned up the courage to say what was in his heart.

"A-Actually Daphne I have found someone."

"Oh... Well I'm so happy for you, Dr. Crane. That's wonderful."

He sighed beneath her embrace.

"It is wonderful, Daphne. Because the woman I love is standing right in front of me."

Suddenly she pulled out of his arms and stared at him in astonishment.

"Wh-what?"

"I love you, Daphne Moon."

"Y-You do?"

"With all my heart. And I've wanted to tell you for so long."

Her hand flew to her mouth and he was sure that he'd upset her.

"Daphne, I'm sorry. I didn't-."

"I can't believe this. It's..."

He sighed deeply. "I know. It was wrong of me to surprise you like this."

"Well, I am surprised. I mean, I just never realized..."

"I'm sorry Daphne."

She moved toward him and kissed his lips. "Don't be sorry. This is the most wonderful thing you could have done, saying those sweet words to me. I just..."

"What?"

"You really love me?"

Feeling a rush of emotion, he took her in his arms and kissed her deeply; the way he'd dreamed of kissing her so many times before.

"Oh, Dr. Crane..."

"I love you, Daphne Moon."

"And I love you."

"You do?"

"How could I not? This is even better than me romance novel!"

He laughed at her shyness. "This is just the beginning."

Brushing a tear from her cheek, he kissed her forehead, letting his lips linger on her silky skin.

"It's a beautiful night. Would you like to go out on the balcony with me?"

"I'd love to."

She took his hand and they walked to the balcony almost instantly gazing at the stars. It was the most beautiful night he'd ever seen. And true to its name, the moon had the faintest sheen of blue; a sight that took his breath away.

He felt her hand on his cheek, gently turning him toward her. "I'm so sorry that you had that fight with your wife, Dr Crane."

"I'm not." He replied, smiling at her surprise.

"But she hurt you so deeply."

He touched her cheek and kissed her once more.

"I was hurt. But somehow I found the courage to tell you how I felt. After all, moments like these only come along once in a blue moon."

**THE END**


End file.
